Aisha
Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the first episode of Season 2: "The Shadow Phoenix". Personality Aisha is 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2, and 18 in Season 3. Aisha is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The Pixies trust her, Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the Pixie mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riventhe most as she doesn't appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fightingand has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where She was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tomboyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Series Aisha did not appear in Season 1 in the TV series, although she does appear in a Season 1 scene in the comics. Background Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that a princesses should conduct herself in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aisha is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Aisha is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha, instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again when Lord Darkar tries, and temporarily succeeds in turning Bloom evil. Season 2 Aisha appears in Season 2 and becomes the 6th Winx Club member. At the beginning she is seen entering Darkar's fortress where she tries but fails to save the pixies. Fortunately, with the help of Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky, they are able to save the Pixies. The pixies later bond to the Winx Club. At first she feels left out. In one episode she got so upset that she stormed out of the simulator room and went to sit under a tree. Musa comes to her and says that she also feels left out sometimes and Bloom later comes to join them and holds a pajama party. At the end of this episode she finally feels part of the group. She is shown throughout the series to have nightmares and dreams about a friend who taught her how to dance. When they were divided ino pairs to monitor the Trix's activity in Cloud Tower, she was paired with Flora, which seemed kind of strange, considering that earlier in the season Layla confided in Flora by admitting she's scared of being alone. She is the fourth to gain her Charmix. Her best friend is Flora. In the season finale she and Musa hugged and said that they're best friends forever. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Aisha appeared when she was climbing the rocks and during the show she asked the Winx Club for help to free the pixies from Lord Darkar. So Aisha, Bloom and Stella went underground. She also helped the Winx to find Bloom. And to be known as The Fairy of Waves. At the end, the Winx decide to include Aisha as one of the members of the club making her the official 6th member of the Winx Club. Season 3 She becomes worried about her own realm, Andros, as Valtor manages to escape from the portal, which is destroying Tides. Aisha goes to Andros and tries to save her realm with the help of the Winx Club. She was the first to receive her Enchantix when she gives up the chance to heal her sight, and instead saves the Queen of the Mermaids. She returns from Andros with sad news, her parents followed tradtion and try to force Aisha into an arraigned marriage with Nabu. The Winx return to Andros in a final attempt to save the planet and are about to fail, when Tecna sacrifices herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension permanently. Tecna is rescued from the Omega Dimension by Winx and The Specialists. Nabu spies on Aisha, and he introduces himself as Ophir. Aisha and Tecna are very hostile toward him, thinking he's a spy for Valtor. Later, Nabu is caught on board a Red Fountain aircraft while the Winx and were traveling to the Veil Mist Forest. After "Ophir" saves her, they start to bond much to Aisha's shock. Aisha later finds out that he is actually Nabu and that he's the husband closed by her parents. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the film, Aisha joins the Winx in finding Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel. She helps Bloom to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea. At the end of the movie she is seen dancing with Nabu after helping Bloom regain Domino. Season 4 Aisha and the Winx Girls go to Gardenia on a mission to find the last Earth fairy, Roxy. Near the end ofSeason 4, Aisha's fiancé Nabu sacrifices himself to save Morgana and all the Earth Fairies from being consumed by a trap set by The Wizards of The Black Circle When Aisha summons the last Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness to save Nabu, Ogron snatches it for Aisha can use it, instead he uses it on a withered flower, this destroying Aisha's last hope to save Nabu from death. Aisha leaves the Winx Club to fight alongside Nebula against The Wizards of the Black Circle in revenge for Nabu's death, and together with the Winx and Nebula defeat of the Wizards of the Black Circle. At the end of the season she decides to remain at Gardenia together with the other Winx girls. Winx Club: Magical Adventure Aisha and the Winx Girls (minus Bloom) all fight against the Trix during the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. She and the Winx Girls later go to Domino and comfort Bloom when they find out that Sky broke his and Bloom's engagement. She also fights along with the Winx and the Specialists against the Trix and the Ancestral Witches. Season 5 It is shown that she misses Nabu and has seen part of the coronation where her cousinNereus was supposed to be the next king, but the coronation was interru pted by her other cousin Tritannus. As Trix and some of Tritannus mutants attacked Gardenia, Aisha faced Tritannus in short battle, only managing to kick him. She and other Winx returned to Alfea in order to make their magic stronger underwater, so they can stop Tritannus evil plans. As they start an journey for Sirenix, Aisha gains power of Harmonix to aid all Winx to gain Sirenix. In The Shimmering Shells, she realises the first clue, that leads them to Andros. There she meets a Selkie named, Lemmy and bonds with her. During the Quest for Sirenix, she has accompanied other Winx the most in their home planets, Solaria, Melody, Zenith and Domino. Exception is Linphea, because she had to stay in Alfea to defeat dark lions created by Darcy. Appearance Civilian :Main article: List of Aisha's Outfits :Main article: Aisha's Fairy Forms Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit in season 2 and 3 comprises of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She sometimes wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. In Season 4, Aisha wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. In season 5, Aisha sports the same hairstyle in season 2 and 3 but wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee high boots. Magical Abilities :Main article: List of Aisha's spells She has the power of Morphix, a pink fluid that she convertez from watermolecules and can morph into any shape desired, and she wishes to master all the fluids after perfecting her skills at Alfea, while her friends help her. Aishauses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons such as swords and shields or surf boards. She can use morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She's a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful abilities, such as: *She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. *She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as needles, spikes, etc. *She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. *She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. *She can generate Morphix that travels as water. *She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. *She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. *She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th centurycannon hoist for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. *She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of deep sea environment, as well as turning water into oxygen. *She can also create staffs made of Morphix to battle her enemies. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Pasta *'Favorite Color:' Orange, light blue *'Favorite hobby:' Sports, swimming *'Favorite pet:' Horses *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Loyal and courageous *'Best Friends:' Flora and Nabu *'Favourite Movies:' Adventure movies *'Loves:' Swimming for hours, dancing *'Hates:' Potionology *'Favourite Music:' R&B, pop, hip-hop, rap *'Favourite Shoes:' Sneakers *'Favourite Subject:' Magical gym and dance lessons *'Favourite Spell:' Morphix Trivia *Aisha's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Beyoncé Knowles, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Her name comes from Arabic.The name Aisha means "She Lives" and is Arabic in origin. Aisha was the name of the wife of the Prophet Muhammad of Islam.The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "Night" but can also be interpreted as "Born at Night", "Dark-Haired Beauty" or even "Dark Beauty". *Being from a planet of water, Aisha excels at water sports. *Although a princess, Aisha is a rebellious princess, a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *Until Nabu came along, Aisha respected Sky the most of the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time disliking Riven the most as she supported Musa's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3. *The Nickelodeon version is the only dub of any language besides Italian to use Aisha. *Aisha's transformation color used to be green. Her Believix is turquoise, however, possibly because of Roxy's green transformation. Her Enchantix used both colors, being mainly blue at first, then changing to mainly green when Bloom's blue Enchantix was introduced. *Aisha and Roxy are the only Winx girls who have not met Daphne - Bloom's sister. *Aisha is the only girl whose boyfriend is not a specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing in Season 1, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to the Trix's comeback. *A Pixie named Flower from the series Pop Pixie, bears a certain similarity to Aisha. *Aisha is first one and so far only one from the Winx to hurt Tritannus in battle. She made this by kicking him to chin. *Aisha was the first to bond with a pixie and a selkie in the series. Category:Characters